fredy_san_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Tactics
Mobile version of this guide doesnt look that nice.... First words: * Never skip any story because that's where you unlock characters * Always play until turn 70 to ensure enemy reinforcement * Think twice before using gems, saving up for Rebirth Stone is very important * If you used a Dungeon Portal, finish the level, the item is very valuable. * A quick daily quest is important, the ticket is very rewarding. Obtain Characters Characters from main guild * Medel (normal) : Game start * Doomfa / Dumpa (normal) : First battle (stg 1) will come as reinforcement after few turns (turns 35, might come earlier depends on condition) * Mars (normal) : Save Dumpa / Doomfa (stg 2), don't skip story * Adel / Adele / Edel (normal) : Will get in early story automatically. * Cindy / Sindy (normal) : Suppression (stg 7), clear stage and do not skip story * Darin (normal) : Infiltration 1 / Shadrid Village, do not skip story. Could also automatically get after Infiltration 3. * Sara / Sarah (normal) : Aprentice Magician, do not skip story & clear stage Characters from Mist guild * Suji : Plot, wait until turn 35 / Nexus reinforcement * Aka : Plot, wait until turn 35 / Nexus reinforcement * Maya : Plot, wait until turn 35 / Nexus reinforcement * Hass : Plot, wait until turn 35 / Nexus reinforcement * Tomtom / Tamtam : Infiltration I / Infiltration II as reinforcement * Stanley : Magician Guild I * Jody : Magician Guild II * Alex : Magician Guild III * Angela : Assassin 2 * Hara : Story after clearing New Kimera, before Drake!, do not skip story * Arwen / Arwin : Story after clearing New Kimera, before Drake!, do not skip story Other characters * Lohan (High) : Game start after tutorial * Crod (normal) : Misunderstand 2 (stg 5), clear stage and do not skip story * Sephia : Alkas, clear stage and defeat her. * Elin : Magician guild III * Katy : Clear part-time work 5 times or collect 10.000 gold, easy to do with time skip on device. * Meier : Lecher, clear stage and do not skip story * Lexical: first appeared on Timid Revenge, recruitable after coming as reinforcement in Father's Son turn 35 * Victor: Assassin I ~ New Kimera (New Chimera), clear the stages and do not skip story * Claire : Drake, its a long story, can skipped it and go to saint lama defense. Classes Classes for the main character There are five classes for you to chose at the start of the game, it includes attacker, defender, ranger, magician and healer. That is the first big decision that you have to make as it will be a long grind to unlock other classes after starting the game. Attacker, personally I think it's the worst class in the game. In this game, if you attack an enemy, they will counter attack if you are in their attacking range unless they are ranger. Attacker have an attack range of 2 grid meaning that both Magician and attacker can attack back unless killed or cced. If the counter attack hit hard enough or your tank is not that low, the attacker will get focused and killed. That's why evade counter attack is necessary for this class, and its hard for new player to get spells. Also Shouting speed, Purification etc. Are more important. this class can be useful in certain levels but not recommend spending too much resources on it. Defender, It's a valid chose. In most maps, 2+ tanks will be required. You only get one tank from the quest meaning that you need to play through main quest until you meet another tank. For the sake of saving resources to upgrade a tank that would be useless later on(Cord), you can chose tank bu not recommended. Ranger, as you can tell i think its the best choice. It says that the class is only good early but that's a lie. This class is early and late. The only downside of this class is that it requires Enhanced runes of RA and AA to be good late game. A game play of this class completing the final level of the game on hardest difficulty can be find here by Chaosfred. I would recommend choosing this class but more testing needs to be done. Magician, this class is useful because of the range, aoe and damage of the skills. This class is recommend to clear stages on the easiest difficulty but not recommend on hard levels as one shot on strong enemy is required. Healer, This class is very useful. Before having green enhanced runes of RE or the Suction Blood skill on the tank, healer is a must have class in almost every level because of Purification and Heal. You do not have to follow this guide as you can unlock classes after grinding for soulstone but it takes time. Choosing certain classes can help with different stages of the game but it's only help. The important thing is to upgrade the right class/ characters to balance the team. Characters Attacker High Normal Defender High Alex Alex is by far the best tank in the game, his healing, his tankiness makes him almost unkillable. Basic Skills (lv max) Cut Attack '' * Active * MP: 0 * Cool down: 0 * Range: 1 x 1 * 140% Physical damage on single target ''Cut Counter Attack * Active - activate when being attacked * MP: 0 * Cool Down: 0 * Range: 1 x 1 * 70% Physical damage on single target Relax * Active - activate when ending a turn without doing anything * MP: 0 * Cool Down: 0 * Recover 15% HP and 15% MP Victory Energy * Passive - active when attack an enemy * Recover 5% max HP Lucky Life * Passive - Chance to activate upon death * Increase ED by 10% First Aid * Passive - Activate every turn * Recover 5% max HP Last Defense * Passive - Activate when hp changes * Gain damage reduction equal to 50% of hp lost Recommend Selected Skills Suction of blood ''This ability helps to create regeneration on top of what Alex had, plus 100% RE makes healers unnecessary. * Active * MP: 15 * Cool Down: 0 * Range: 1 x 1 * 90 % physical damage on single target and recover 30% max HP ''Shouting speed ''Increase turn speed can be very handy, killing high damage enemies before their turn. * Active * MP : 27 * Cool Down: 2 * Range: On user(2 vertically/horizontally and 1 on corners) * -45% turn speed for 3 turns ''jUDGE Can one shot tanks for more space for other tanks to gather around Alex so they don't attack other members * Passive - chance to activate on attack * Increase ID by 10% * This can be replaced by whatever you want if you are willing to sacrifice a spot for enhanced runes by using the KI runes. '''Enhanced Runes ' Stacking 2 Max lv green RE allow RE to be at 100%. This helps Alex to survive basically any situation. This prevent stuns, dots anything. One (50%) is enough but i'm not a big believer of RNG god. RD is just to decrease damage taken. PD can be taken if you are confident that the enemy magician will not touch your tank. MD can be taken for the extra safety but not recommended, just kill that magician BL can be taken if you want to stack PD/MD + BL ED just helps to increase ED as 10% is too low but a dying tank is not what you should have other runes helps more EV,EC,SU can be taken if you want to kill all other teammates Ranger High Normal Magician Higher Normal Healer High '''Hass A very good healer that will never run out of mana after maxing Endless Wisdom and Spirit Expansion. Basic Skills (LV max) '''''Cut Attack * Active * MP : 0 * Cool Down: 0 * Range: 1 x 1 * 140% physical damage on single target Cut Counterattack * Active - Activate when being attacked * MP : 0 * Cool Down: 0 * Range: 1 x 1 * 70% physical damage on single target Relax * Active - Activate when ending a turn without doing anything * MP : 0 * Cool Down: 0 * Recover 15% HP and 15% MP Endless Wisdom * Passive - Activate at the start of every turn * Recover 12.5% max MP Spirit Expansion * Passive - Stat boost * Increase 40% max MP Fate of Healer * Passive - Activate when ending a turn with a teammate with under 50% HP * Range: 2 x 2 (2 tiles i assume that mean 2 x 2) * -50% turn speed Heal * Active * MP : 19 * Cool Down: 0 * Range: 3 x 3 * Recover target HP equal to 180% of MA Normal Category:Game Category:Tactic Category:The first tactic